Shot
by SandlesFan
Summary: I don't know if it's more Catherine and Warrick or Sara and Greg. But anyways, read as the two relationships develop.
1. The Beginning Of It All

I spent a lot of time writing this, so I hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews!

**Chapter 1**

One particularly hot day in Vegas, everyone was working overtime. The high temperature was unbearable and horrible for working dead bodies. The bodies out side were usually on the verge of being melted, and the ones inside usually meant hot, stuffy rooms.

Everyone was tired and poor Greg, who didn't have much experience sine he was only CSI level 1, was being worked his hardest. There were many cases that Ecklie said had to be solved ASAP. One was the murder of the mayor's daughter, Ashley Hazel, in which Sara and Greg were working. The case lacked evidence badly. It was probably an experienced murderer. The second was the death of the biggest show girl Rhonnia. Nick was working this case with Grissom. The crime was committed in a forest which, as far as they knew, had miles of land they had to search for evidence. The last case was a murder in the hotel Chambers. There was supposed to be an unauthorized party in room 212, but when everyone got there, Tara Malone was found dead. Catherine and Warrick were working this case. They didn't know what was evidence and what wasn't, because the evidence had supposedly been contaminated by at least twenty people.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"They expected to have an unauthorized party, without being caught, in this little hotel suite? How stupid were they?" Catherine asked while taking pictures of the evidence.

"That's Vegas for you." Warrick replied.

"I swear the world id getting dumber each generation." Catherine shook her head. Brass walked in.

"So I know we have, like, twenty eye witnesses, but have we narrowed it down to a best friend, boy friend or family member?" Warrick asked Brass.

"We got Tara's best friend Gina Graves. She's ready to be taken down town."

"Warrick, you go. I'll stay and finish the crime scene. Try to get leads." Catherine told Warrick.

"Ok, I'll drive you back to the lab since you drove with Catherine," Brass said leaving.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Greg, do you have anything yet?" Sara asked. The crime scene, in which was a living room in a regular house, contained no evidence. They had been working the rest of the house for hours now and they had nothing. They had fingerprints, but they were all Ashley's.

"Hey, I got a print that isn't Ashley's from the window seal in her bathroom. She lived alone, right?"

"Yea, she lived alone. Oh Greg I could really just kiss you right now!" She was so happy that there was finally evidence.

"Then do it." She had said it once and he had looked away, embarrassed, and never said anything. He wanted, and had, to take a chance this time.

"That was an exaggeration, Greg."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"This is the way the attacker got in. He climbed the vines that led straight to this roof. The window is unlocked, with no signs of tampering." Sara said after thinking awhile, and totally forgetting about the earlier conversation.

"The branches of the vines aren't very strong, which means the person had to be light. The branches would have snapped under a lot of weight. Looking at the body, we see that there are many stabs that aren't very deep. In fact, she's only dead because or killer got lucky and got one right by the heart. I'm guessing we're looking for a women or a man who doesn't weigh very much and isn't really strong."

"I agree," Sara said.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Gina Graves, I understand that you were Tara's best friend." Warrick started the interrogation.

"I can't believe she's dead! Who would do such a thing?"

"We were hoping you might know. Did Tara have any enemies? People who were mad at her?"

"She had ex-boyfriends, but none of them would be mad enough to kill."  
"I'm going to have to have you write down their names," He said, handing her a piece of paper and a pen. "Why did they break up?"

"They weren't technically dating. You see, Tara was a show girl in her spare time. Many guys liked her. She decided to go out with a couple of them. They thought that they were special and all, so when they found out there were other guys, they were furious at first."

"Thanks for this information."

"Glad I could help."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Hey Warrick, I need to talk to you." Grissom came into the break room where Warrick was going over case files.

"Yea, give me five minutes."

"No Warrick, I need to talk to you, NOW!"

"Ok, what is it?"

"When you guys left the scene, the murderer returned. He shot and killed the two police officers and he wounded Catherine."

"Damn it! How could this happen?"

"Apparently, he took the police officers by surprise. He killed them and apparently he thought he killed Catherine too. She was unconscious when Brass arrived. The murderer took all the evidence Catherine bagged."

"Where is she? _How _is she?"

"She's at the Montapo's hospital. We solved our case, so we're taking over yours. You're job is to go over to the hospital and wait until she wakes up."

"All right, I'll call you."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW **

Cliff hanger!

Will Cath be ok? Stay tuned for more…. :D


	2. Sara And Her Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews! Now here's chapter 2…**

**Chapter 2**

"Greg, Grissom just called. Catherine has been shot. She's at the hospital, Warrick's there. He's waiting until she's conscious and then he's gonna call us. Grissom and Nick will be working their case. We are supposed to keep working our case." Sara said coming from outside.

"Wow."

"Yea, hey let's go back to the lab, run that print and look up some information on Miss Ashley."

"Ok," Greg said kind of dazed.

"She's in good hands. The sooner you get your mind off her, the sooner we solve the case. The sooner we solve the case, the sooner we get to see her."

"I know."

Sara was showing no emotion, but deep down, she was very scared. She didn't want people to know she was scared because she didn't want everyone to go all 'gushy' on her. She hid her feelings when Nick was kidnapped.

She couldn't dream of what would happen if she lost anyone on the team. She wasn't talking about Grissom either. Over her breaks and vacations, she realized she would never have him. She had finally gotten over him. Who she was talking about was Greg. She had all these weird feelings around him now. They had started soon after she had realized she was over Grissom.

She definitely didn't love Greg. The crazy lab rat, the serious field mouse. He was cute and funny. Maybe she didn't love him, but she did _like _him.

She was starting to scare herself. She had so many feelings right know that it was overwhelming. She was scared, lonely and she had those weird feelings for Greg. She felt like she was going to break down.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Hey Doc."

"Hey Sara, hey Greg."

"What are we looking at here?"

"She had twenty one stab wounds and one bullet shot."

"Bullet?"

"I found it after I shaved her head. It could have been easily missed. Her hair covered it and the blood would have mixed in with the other blood. I was able to extract the bullet. Here," He said handing her the bag that contained the bullet.

"9 mil." Sara said. "Maybe there were two murderers."

"I don't think so. COD was the stab to the heart. The bullet was fired _after _she was dead."

"Someone wanted to make sure she was dead." Greg replied.

"Anything else we should know about our vic?"

"No, your vic was in very good health. No health problems. I found no other evidence for you guys."

"Thanks doc."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

Warrick was as mad as anyone could ever be. He practically sped to the hospital. What kind of person would do this?

When Warrick arrived, he was surprised to see Tina there.

"Come to see me?" She asked, flirting.

"Not now Tina. What room is Catherine in?" He was still super pissed and really annoyed.

"I always suspected there was something going on between you two."

"Tina, Cath is just a friend." He was getting super annoyed now and it didn't help that he was already mad.

"No, she's more. What ever you say is Catherine did this or Catherine did that. Admit, you love her."

"I don't!" God he was getting pissed. All he wanted to do was see Cath.

"Yes, you do!"

"Ok, maybe I do!" He said without thinking. "No, Tina, baby I didn't…" Mean it? Yes he did. He does love Catherine. Always had, always will. Nothing could change that.

"Warrick, we are OVER!"

The scene had caused quite an audience. He shook it off and walked up to the front desk.

"What room is Catherine Willows in?"

"Room 312."

What if she died? She'd never know that he loved her. _She better make it. _He thought. _She will_, he kept telling himself.

She will.

**Please, please, please keep reviewing!**

**Oh and just to let you guys know, I am going to update every day. Or try to at least!**


	3. Catherine

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me. If any of you are wondering, I have this story finished. Oh, and I edited the other chapter. It is much easier to read now. Anyways, onto the story… **

**Chapter 3**

"Get a hit on our fingerprint yet?" Sara asked walking up to Greg.

"65 possible matches. We have to see if Ashley knew any of these people."

Sara nodded. _Great_, she thought. _This will be fun_.

"Sar, are you Ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come on, talk."

"No," She said. She was starting to lose herself. Anymore talking about her feelings, and she was going to burst out crying.

"Sara," He said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Talk. You know, it's Ok to show emotion." He released his grip on her shoulders.

"Oh Greg!" She said throwing herself into his arms. She started to cry. _Get a hold of yourself! _She thought.

Wow. Greg had never seen this side of Sara. Sara never showed emotion except for when they child abuse cases. This was new and he liked it, as far As she stayed in his arms.

"It's Ok Sara. What's wrong?" He asked after she had stopped crying. He realized she was still on his arms but he didn't say anything. He liked it, and he wasn't going to complain.

"I just have so many emotions," She said getting up. "Thanks."

"Any time. Ok, ready to go through all those case files?"

"No," She said laughing. "Ok, let's go."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"How's she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to worry."

"Warrick, I'm sure she's fine. Just don't give up on her."

"I won't Grissom."

"Call me. Bye."

"Bye."

Warrick was sitting down in the chair next to Catherine. He was bored. He tried reading a magazine, but he couldn't get his mind off Catherine. He also couldn't get over the fact that Tina and him were over. He was relieved, because the whole time he was with Tina, he felt guilty. It was true though, he loved Catherine.

"You may wanna talk to her." Warrick turned to see the nurse in the doorway. He was startled, for he hadn't heard her come in.

"Even though she's not in a coma, she's unconscious. If someone she's close to talks to her, she may wake up. It's happened before. I'll give you time." She left almost immediately, not giving him any time to respond.

He sighed. It was worth a try. He bent over and took her hand. It felt weird talking to her when he knew she wasn't going to talk back.

"Hey Catherine. We all miss you. It's kinda weird, you're not in a coma, but everyone is treating you like you are. The nurse said I should talk to you. Well, Tina and I are over. She said that I talked about you too much. She accused me of being in love with you. Well, that's true. Anyways, I'm really worried about you."

He swore he felt her move, but after waiting longer for her to move again, he gave up. He went back to his seat and sighed. At the lost of contact, Catherine slowly opened her eyes.

"Catherine?"

"Warrick?" She asked groggily.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" He said, running over to the side of her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore, just about how I look," She said with a laugh. It hurt a little bit, but she shook off the pain. "I'm kinda glad I was hit in the stomach. If I would of gotten shot in the leg or the arm I would have lost it…literally." She let another small laugh.

"Yea," He said laughing with her.

"I'm glad you're here. I, I …I heard what you said."

"Yea, well Tina's not happy."

"Well, maybe we could go out sometime… well, after I'm better." She laughed.

"Sounds good." He said, taking her hand.

**Review! Did you guys think I would actually kill Catherine? I cry when an animal is killed, I mean I can't even kill a fly! I'm a vegetarian too…**


	4. Laughs

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Warrick, Is she awake?"

"Yea, she woke up a while ago."

"That's great! How does she feel?"

"She's sore and very tired, sleeping as we speak."

"Ok, we found enough evidence to arrest the guy we believe did this to Cath and the other people. I'm going to interrogate him in an hour.

"I want to do it!"

"Warrick, I don't think it's a good idea. You are very close to Catherine and plus this isn't your case."

"It _was _my case and you're emotionally involved too."

"Not as much as you are."

"Grissom, please! I have to know why. This kind of thing has happened to me before. Remember Holly? Well we never found out why the guy killed her and I _have _to know why Catherine got shot."

"Warrick…"

"Please?"

"Who will stay with Cath?"

"Her mom and Lindsey are already on their way to see her."

"Fine. Get here on time or else I'm starting without you."

"Thank you! Bye, Griss."

Warrick hung up his phone. He was going to wait until Lindsey and Catherine's mom got there before he left.

Almost immediately, as if on que, Catherine's mom came into the room.

"Who are you?"

"That's Warrick grandma. How is she?" Lindsey asked running over to the side of the bed.

"Don't wake her!" Cath's mom said. "I'm Lisa by the way. You know, Catherine is always talking about you."

"She is?" He sounded more surprised then he wanted to.

"Yep. Warrick did this, Warrick did that." He laughed. This conversation reminded him so much of the one he had with Tina.

"Well, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'm gonna go catch the freak that did this."

"All right. Nice to meet you Warrick."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Griss just called, Catherine's awake!" Sara said coming into the break room where Greg was.

'That's great!" He said and then he hugged her. "I told you everything would be Ok!"

"That you did," Sara said with a laugh.

"Do I get rewarded?" He asked. This was the closest thing he had done to flirting in years and Sara kind of…missed it. She laughed again and then kissed him on the cheek.

"So…we need to get back to the case." Greg said, still stunned by Sara's actions.

"Yea," She said and then she laughed _again_. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't done it in…well…a while. She smiled and looked at him.

They searched the files and then came to one they recognized.

"I got Andy Rifler. He was the person going up against Cliff for mayor." Sara said, handing Greg the file.

"Easy way to get revenge. He could have just killed Cliff's daughter. I think we should go talk to him."  
"I think we shall," Sara said mocking him with a fake accent.

This time they both laughed.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"So Andy, you were running for mayor against Cliff." Greg started.

"Yea…so? What's this about?"

"Cliff's daughter Ashley was murdered. We're trying to get to the bottom of it."

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"Well, you had motive."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Hey, calm down." Sara said.

"I'm not saying anything else."

"All right," Brass said, leading him out of the interrogation room.

"Well, that went well," Greg said sarcastically.

"It'll be better when we find opportunity, and then he can't leave." Sara said in a reassuring voice.

"All right, let's go find Mr.Oppurtunity."

**I don't know what Catherine's mom's name is by the way, so don't get mad if it's wrong! Please review!**


	5. Kiss

**Please keep reviewing! Sorry about Catherine's mom's name but she won't be in the story again.**

**Chapter 5**

"Do you have anything?" Greg was asking Sara the famous question.

"Ashley's father held a party at her house. Guess who was invited? Andy. He easily could of snuck upstairs, unlocked the window and snuck back down without any one noticing. Ashley never noticed the window, so when Andy came back, the window was still unlocked. It fits perfectly; Cliff beat Andy in the election. Andy was furious, so when he was invited to Cliff's congratulation party, he ceased it as a chance. He snuck upstairs, unlocked the window, and snuck back down. Later, he returned, climbed up the vines, climbed through the window and killed her. He's not very strong and he doesn't weigh a lot, so he fits the murderer's profile."

"WOW," Greg said. "Sara, I could really kiss _you _right now." He added mockingly and adding emphasis to you.

Sara leaned in and gave him a kiss. Greg was shocked. Sara Sidle was kissing him! He wanted to scream and tell EVERYONE. Six years of flirting had finally paid off. When they broke apart, he replied…

"I was supposed to kiss you, not the other way around!" They laughed.

"So, let's go talk to Andy and then we can talk, later."

"Ok," Greg said still shocked.

"Keep your mouth closed or people will start to wonder." She laughed. Hmm, she was getting good at this. When ever she was with Greg she always felt…well…she felt a feeling that she couldn't describe. She knew, however, that _it _felt great.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"So, Bob Walker, where were you last Friday?" Warrick was starting the interrogation.

"I was at home watching football."

"Football isn't on Fridays."

"Then it was baseball… I don't know! I was probably drunk… in fact I was. I don't remember."

"Funny, I think you do remember. You killed Amber, returned to the scene and then you killed the two police officers. You wounded CSI Catherine Willows too."

"You can't prove that!"

"We have your fingerprint at the scene and if we got your gun, I'm sure we could match the bullets."

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did! Why Catherine? I love Catherine and if you would have killed her I would have killed you! Think about the two police officers. They have family too. People who loved them." Warrick almost lost it. Almost.

"Amber was a slut! She had been with me for years now. It didn't bother me at first that she was a showgirl. She swore her heart to me. That's when I started seeing her with this guy over and over again. She was getting paid, but I told her to stop taking business from him. She refused since he was their best 'buyer'. I should have known that showgirls can't have boyfriends, but I was dumb. Alright, I admit it. I killed Amber, the two police officers and I wounded your little girl friend." He said with a snicker. "I wish you luck. Hope you have better luck with her then I did with Amber." He said as he was being handcuffed. He made Warrick sick.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	6. Hodges

**Please keep reviewing! Tell me you love the story…  **

**Chapter 6**

"Why am I here again?"

"Your fingerprint ended up on Ashley's window seal. Wanna tell us how it got there?"

"They had a party. I had to use the restroom and someone was in the one downstairs, so I went upstairs. It smelled in there, so I opened the window."

"No, see I don't think that's what happened. You snuck upstairs, unlocked the window and then came downstairs. Later, you came back to her house and entered through the window. Then you killed her."

"You can't prove that! My story fits perfectly and it's what happened."

"Bobbi did comparisons on your bullet and the one we recovered from the body while we've been talking. Brass, can I see the report? Looks like they're a match."

"Andy Rifler, you are under arrest for the murder of Ashley Hazel." The police officer hand-cuffed him and led him out of the interrogation room.

Sara and Greg stopped in the hallway.

"Finally!" Greg sighed.

"Yea, it's about time we finished. Hey Greg, do you want to go out to dinner later?"

"Yea!" He laughed.

"Pick me up at seven." She gave him a quick kiss, and Hodges, who had been rounding the corner at the time, saw it.

"Sara Sidle kissing Greg Sanders?" They turned to see him. He was smiling. "Wait until I tell everyone!" Sara rolled her eyes.

"You are such a baby. Go a head; tell everyone, they won't believe you."

"Yes they will."

"Oh yea, everyone thinks Sara hates me. They think she'd NEVER go out with me. Oh, yea- they'll believe you." Greg said sarcastically.

"They may not believe me, but I'm still telling everyone."

"Go a head, I don't care," Sara replied.

"I _definitely_ don't care. This is one thing I WANT to be spread around." He smiled.

Hodges left, going to find anyone he could.

"Think we spoiled his fun?"

"Maybe, Greggo. I don't think they'll believe him but we could play games to make sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could kiss and everything only when we are in front of him and not in front of anyone else. No one will believe him, so they'll ask us. We'll act all grossed out about it. Then Hodges will go crazy, and then after a while, we'll tell everyone it's true."

"Sounds like fun!"

"We'll talk more later. Gotta go get ready. See ya at seven."  
"Wait, no kiss?"

Sara looked around, saw no one was watching and then kissed him.

"Bye."

"Bye," Greg said, going to the break room.

**Again, I say PLEASE REVIEW! I thank all of you who are ! **


	7. Games

**Ahh… I'm getting hardly any reviews! This makes me sad…should I stop?**

**Chapter 7 **

"Hey Cath." Warrick walked into the hospital room. "Where's Linds and your mom?"

"Mom took Linds back to the house for dinner. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"We caught the guy who did this."

"And? Who is it?"

"A guy named Bob Walker. He claimed he was Amber's longtime boyfriend. He shot her in a public place, where people would hear him, so he ran from the scene immediately. He didn't have time to clean up the crime scene. He came back and that's when he shot you and the police officers. He even confessed."

"Good. So, how much longer am I in here for?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to the nurse later."

"Ok. Hey Warrick thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, no problem! But I gotta go. I gotta go get that divorce. I'll be back later."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"So dude, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Come on, you know." Nick replied.

"Know what?" Hmm… this was easy. Sara and him were gonna have so much fun with this 'game'.

"Hodges is telling everyone that he saw you and Sara kissing in the hall."

"What? Oh yea, that happened. I wish!"

"So it didn't?"

"No. Gotta go, Hot date!"

"With who?"

"Some one special."

"Sara?"

"Like I said; I wish!"


	8. Diner Melt Down and More Fun with Hodges

**Ahhhh, I'm so sick! Reviews are my remedy! **

**Chapter 8**

"I feel bad. I would have taken you somewhere nicer," Greg said once they had gotten in the diner. They were at a table that seated four, he was sitting across from Sara.

"Don't worry Greg. It was last minute, plus you don't have to take me anywhere fancy."

"Yea but you deserve it."

Sara blushed. Greg was so sweet. He was nice, funny and cute. She couldn't see why she had liked Grissom. Greg had been there all along. He was perfect and just what she was looking for and she could really hit herself for not noticing him.

"Does everybody really think I hate you and that I'd never go out with you?" Sara asked, referring to her earlier conversation with Greg and Hodges.

"Well…yea, they've seen me flirt and ask you out and then you'd just blow me off." He said it sadly but he attempted to smile at the end.

"I am so sorry!"

"For what?" He switched to the chair that sat next to her. He hugged her.

She started to cry. It felt really good to be in his arms.

"I…I know how you feel," She said in between sobs. "I'm so… so sorry that it took me so long… to realize I love you." Hold up! Did Sara just say the "L word"? Greg's head was spinning. He felt like he was dreaming. He hugged her tighter. "I hope I'm not too late," She continued.

"Sara, no! You're not too late and I love you too! I have loved you for like six years now!" He waited until she was fully calmed down and then he said, "Come on, let's eat."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"So, Hodges, did you tell everyone?" Greg joked walking into the room where Hodges was. He was holding hands with Sara.

"Yep."

"They didn't believe you, did they?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Not a word."

"Wonder if they'll believe you after this…" Sara said. Then she and Greg started kissing.

"Yuck!" Hodges said.

"You're such a baby!" Sara said laughing.

"Now go tell everyone." Greg said.

"They won't believe me."

"Tell them we told you to tell them."

"I will, _later_."

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Hodges, man, come here!" Nick said slyly.

"What?" Hodges replied, annoyed.

"Are you Ok? I mean mentally? Sara and Greg never kissed."

"Yes they did! And they did it again, today!" Hodges was getting really annoyed now.

"Maybe you should go see a physiatrist…"

"No! I know what I saw! Leave me alone!"


	9. Finally Free and Puppy Dog Eyes

**I'm loving the reviews guys, I really am!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Cath."

"Hey Warrick, so how'd it go?"

"Bad. But, I'm glad it's over. We rushed our marriage and we didn't even love each other."

"I'm so sorry Warrick!"

"Why? Like I said, I'm happy it's over. Now I can date the girl I really love…you."

"Well I really love you too. In fact, I was going to ask you out but when I came into the lab the next day, you were married. You seemed the happiest I had ever seen you. Nick being buried alive made me realize I loved you. When I thought I had lost you, I about died!"

"I'm really sorry Cath. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice that there's always been something special going on between us. Sorry it took you to be in a hospital bed for me to realize." With that being said, he hugged her for quite awhile, just holding her, wanting to make sure she was Ok.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"Sara, what is going on?" Nick asked, coming into the break room. "Hodges keeps saying Greg and you were kissing."

"Ewww…Greg? He wishes…"

"So, it's not true?"

"Let's just say, Hodges is loosing his mind."

"I'm not loosing my mind! Greg and you are playing games with me!" They turned to see Hodges come in.

"Oh yea, I love Greg, I love Greg!" Sara said sarcastically. Greg walked in and gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving." Hodges said turning and going out the door.

"What pissed him off?"

"He swears you guys kissed _again _and he's mad because we think he lost his mind." Nick said laughing.

"I wish Sar would kiss me! Please Sara?" He said giving her those puppy-dog eyes he was famous for.

"Ewww…gross!" Sara said trying to look grossed out. Truth being, she was fighting off the urge to just kiss him, then and there. If only Nick wasn't there… those damn puppy-dog eyes are so tempting!

"I'll give you some of my special coffee…"

"You already do!" Nick laughed.

"I can't help that I like her…"

"Enough already! I'm leaving!" Once she had left the boys talked.

"Girls man," Nick said shaking his head.

"Gotta love 'em."

"Oh yea!" He said laughing.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

Greg turned, leaving to go look for Sara.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"So, you think we fooled them?" Greg asked, finding Sara in the garage.

"Oh yea!"

"This is fun! Playing with Hodges mind…" He said with a smile.

"Yea, here help me with this."

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything, preferably something with DNA. Wait a minute, come here."

"What?"

She kissed him.

"That was for before."

"Oh, thanks!"

With that being done, they continued to search the car.

**SGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCWSGCW**

"The nurse said you could go home today." Warrick said.

"Oh thank God! I hate this place, especially the food!" Catherine replied laughing. Warrick laughed back.

"I'll take you home."

**Ready, set, REVIEW!**


	10. The End!

**Ok this is the end! I'm just warning you, it sucks! But not to worry! There will be a sequel _if _you guys want it and review!**

**Chapter 10**

"We all need to talk." Catherine started. She had been back at work for a while now. Everyone was in the break room; Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg, Hodges and surprisingly Sophia and Brass.

"Ok… go a head." Grissom said, with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"Well, for one thing, Tina and I are over." Warrick said. After a chorus of 'I'm sorry' he continued. "Well, I realized I loved Catherine, and we've been dating for a couple of months now."

The rest of the team, minus Catherine, looked at him in awe. They immediately turned to Catherine and she smiled.

"So that's why you've been so happy." Nick said with a laugh.

"Well, we have to be completely honest too." Sara got up and started to speak. "Hodges isn't loosing his mind. He _has _seen Greg and I kiss and we've been dating for a while too."

Everyone was silent in shock before they finally congratulated them.

"Wow! Greggo _finally _got the girl." Nick said, very shocked still from the news.

"What is this? The Crime Lab of Love?" Hodges asked.

"Yea, now all we need to hear is that Griss is dating Sophia and you're dating Mia!" Nick said with a laugh.

"Well…"

"Hodges? You are?

"No! I was just kidding…I was!"

Nick left and Hodges followed. All you could hear was…

"You believe me, right?"

Sara and Greg laughed along with Warrick and Catherine. Grissom was in a corner, going over case files and not doing anything.

"Right?"

**Sucky ending… I know! Don't yell at me! But stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
